<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LETTER (Drarry//cz) by weallgotohell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326678">LETTER (Drarry//cz)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallgotohell/pseuds/weallgotohell'>weallgotohell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallgotohell/pseuds/weallgotohell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy- dva úhlavní nepřátelé.<br/>Co se ale stane, když Harry začne od někoho dostávat dopisy? </p>
<p>Jak bude jejich vztah vypadat po tom, co se Harry dozví, že dopisy dostává od Draca?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kapitola 1.- Buď zticha, Malfoyi!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Když jsem přišel ke své jako vždy neustálené posteli, překvapil mě dopis, který ležel na dřevěném stolku. A po pokoji poletovala sova. Předpokládal jsem, že přinesla ten dopis.Byl jsem zmatený, protože jsem neviděl žádný důvod, proč by mi někdo posílal dopis. Obával jsem se, že se stalo něco hrozného. Hluboce jsem se nadechl a rozlepil obálku, ve kterém se nacházel již zmíněný vzkaz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milý Harry,</p>
<p>Moc mě mrzí, že mě nemiluješ.</p>
<p>Mrzí mě, že ti nedokážu říct, co k tobě cítím.</p>
<p>Moc tě miluju Harry. Řekni mi proč se motáš pořád kolem těch holek. Proč mi to děláš, Harry?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Když jsem dopis přečetl, byl jsem trochu smutný, ačkoliv jsem neměl ani nejmenší tušení kdo by to mohl být. Smutně jsem vzdychl a nevěděl jsem, zda je dobrý nápad tomu, komu patřil poměrně hezký rukopis v dopise, víc ubližovat a odpovídat na dopis. Nechtěl jsem, aby si dělal zbytečné naděje. Ale nejspíš bude o mnoho horší, když si dotyčného vůbec nebudu všímat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I když nevím kdo jsi, tak mě to moc mrzí, ale nevím, jestli si ze mě neděláš jen srandu. Řekni mi prosím kdo jsi. -Harry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dopis jsem poslal a rozhodl jsem se jít na večeři. Cestou jsem stále přemýšlel nad dopisem, který jsem předtím dostal. Nekoukal jsem na cestu, nemohl jsem se moc soustředit, Má hlava byla plná myšlenek a hlavně otázek. Najednou jsem do někoho narazil. Spíš někdo vrazil do mě.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Neumíš koukat na cestu, Pottere?!''' uslyšel jsem, jak na mě někdo křičel. Neměl jsem rád hlasité lidi. Samozřejmě to nebyl nikdo jiný než Malfoy. Jak já jsem ho nesnášel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obrátil jsem oči v sloup a řekl jsem: ,,Bud' zticha Malfoyi!'' Na posledy se na mě uraženě podíval, než odešel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Na večeři jsem si jako vždy sedl vedle Rona a Hermiony. ,,Ahoj'' pozdravil jsem je.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Ahoj Harry'' řekla Hermiona. Ron mi neodpověděl. Ten už se dávno cpal kuřetem. Zato Malfoyovy oči mi věnovaly až moc pozornosti. Nemám rád pozornost. Nevěděl jsem, co ho nutilo se na mě stále dívat.Ujistil jsem se, zda jsem nebyl někkde špinavý ,ale nic. Raději jsem to nechal být a rozhodl jsem se to dál neřešit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Když jsem přišel po večeři do svého pokoje byl na mé posteli dopis. Nevěděl jsem proč, ale už jsem se na něj těšil od té doby co jsem ho i já poslal. Neváhal jsem a dopis jsem si přečetl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drahý Harry,</p>
<p>Nemusí tě nic mrzet. Ty za to nemůžeš. To já jsem se do tebe zamiloval. A ještě k tomu nejsi gay. To ale neznamená, že si nemůžeme psát, ne? Napadlo mě, že bychom se mohli navzájem ptát na otázky. Miluju tě</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Po přečtení dopisu jsem se přistihl jak se usmívám. Okamžitě jsem odpověděl:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Víš, já jsem nad tím nikdy ani nepřemýšlel.</p>
<p>Jistě, můžeme si psát. Mám první otázku. Kdo jsi? -Harry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jelikož byla majitelova sova dávno pryč, poslal jsem dopis po svojí sněžné sově Hedvice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kapitola 2.- Mám u tebe nějakou šanci?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drahý Harry,</p>
<p>Moc mě to mrzí, ale na tvojí první otázku nemůžu odpovědět. Dám ti otázku já. Mám u tebe nějakou šanci? Prosím buď upřímný. Nelži, jen abys mě uspokojil. Jestli ne, přijmu to. Uvědomil jsem si, změny by mě to moc bolelo ti psát, když vím, že tě nikdy nebudu mít. Jestli napíšeš že ano, budu asi ten nejšťastnější člověk na Zemi. Možná ti i později řeknu kdo jsem, ale nechci nic předem slibovat. Nemusíš odpovídat hned. Dám ti tolik času, kolik jen budeš chtít.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jak moc jsem doufal, že Harry odpoví ano. Neřekl jsem mu kdo jsem, protože jsem se bál že by mě odsoudil. Že by mě nepřijmul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sotva jsem se probudil a už vedle mě ležel dopis. Po přečtení jsem začal uvažovat, jaká je moje odpověď na to, zda u mě má neznámý šanci. Vždyť jsem ani nevěděl o koho vlastně šlo. Rozhodl jsem se prozatím neodepisovat a šel jsem na snídani. Po cestě jsem si od Malfoye vyslechl pár urážek. Netušil jsem, proč jsme to vůbec dělali. Proč jsme se stále jen uráželi a nadávali si. Dětinské. Přišel mi hodný, akorát ze špatné rodiny. Byl i vcelku hezký. Počkat, co?! Ne! Vždyť jsem si psal s jiným klukem, do kterého jsem možná byl i zamilovaný. Věděl jsem, že na to bylo snad moc brzo, ale ještě jsem se takhle nikdy předtím necítil. Nechtěl jsem nad tím dál přemýšlet, tak jsem si radši sedl k nebelvírskému stolu a začal jsem jíst své lívance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_ _ _</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Hele, Harry jdeme dneska s Ronem k jezeru nepůjdeš s námi?'' Zeptala se mě s nadšením v obličeji Hermiona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Jasně'' odpověděl jsem a usmál jsem se na ni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Super. Po obědě se potkáme v knihovně. Potřebuju si ještě vzít pár knih.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Dobře, uvidíme se tam.'' řekl jsem a kývnul jsem na souhlas. Obejmuli jsme se na rozloučenou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Po tom, co jsem doobědval, jsem šel do knihovny. Byl jsem tu snad poprvé. Ještě tam nebyla Hermiona ani Ron. Myslel jsem že jsem tam sám, ale zřejmě jsem se mýlil. Zahlédl jsem blond vlasy a už mi bylo jasné kdo to byl. Ano,  samozřejmě že Draco. Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>Nenápadně jsem ho pozoroval, najednou mi zmizel před očima a uslyšel jsem za zády známý hlas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Ahoj.''Zaskočilo mě, že mě jen tak pozdravil. Asi dvacet vteřin jsem na něj jen tak koukal s udivením ve tváři.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Ahoj'' odpověděl jsem mu pořád se stejným výrazem údivu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Co tady děláš? Kromě koukání na mě.'' usmál se a mrkl na mě. Zdál se mi až moc milý, ale zároveň stejný jako jsem si představoval, že byl doopravdy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Čekám tady na Rona a Hermionu. A co tady dělá Draco Malfoy? Nečekal bych tě tu.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Učil jsem se na test.'' řekl a dodal, ,,a teď už musím jít.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Aha. M-měj se.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Ahoj Pottere'' odešel. Po chvíli přišli Ron a Hermiona. Hermi si vzala nějaké knihy a vyrazili jsme na cestu k jezeru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sedli jsme si do trávy u jezera a já začal dlouhou konverzaci ,,Víte, už několik dní dostávám od někoho dopisy''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Vážně? A co v nich je?'' Zeptala se Hermiona s tázavým pohledem</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Ten člověk mi píše že mě miluje a tak...''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Tak to je skvělý ne?'' Řekl Ron a přátelsky mě bouchl do ramena</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Jo, a, um,  ještě jednu věc byste měli vědět... Totiž, n-není to h-holka..''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zdáli se mi trochu zaskočeni, ale Hermiona pak řekla s úsměvem: ,,Tak, Harry záleží na tom jak to cítíš ty.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Jo'' Souhlasil Ron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,A co ti píše?'' Zajímala se Hermiona. ,,Teď se mě zeptal jestli u mě má aspoň nějakou šanci.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,, A má?''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Já nevím Hermiono'' Povzdychl jsem si.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,A máš aspoň malé tušení kdo by to mohl být?''Zeptal se Ron na otázku, kterou jsem si stále pokládal. Jestli vím kdo to je. Jestli to aspoň tuším. Pravda byla že mě nenapadal nikdo, kdo by mě mohl milovat. ,,Ne, Rone nemám ani nejmenší tušení.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vím že jsem řekl Harrymu že má tolik času kolik jen chce, ale to čekání mě ubíjelo. Každou minutu jsem čekal na jeho odpověď. Tak moc jsem se bál, že napíše že u něj nemám ani nejmenší šanci.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Později jsme se vrátili a my s Ronem jsme šli do našeho pokoje. Rozhodl jsem se odepsat svému tajnému ctiteli.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahoj. Snad mi rozmyšlení netrvalo moc dlouho, ale aspoň jsem si pořádně rozmyslel svou odpověď. Má odpověď je Ano máš u mě šanci. Snad mi odpustíš to dlouhé čekání. Doufám že mi brzy prozradíš kdo jsi. Dej mi zatím aspoň nějakou nápovědu. -Tvůj Harry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Odeslal jsem dopis svému ctiteli a šel jsem s Ronem na hodinu. Měli jsme lektvary. Když jsme vešli do učebny Snape mě hned zavraždil pohledem. Nevěděl jsem z jakého důvodu. Neměl rád nikoho. Teda kromě Draca Malfoye a vlastně téměř celého Zmijozelu, což mi přišlo nefér. Přišel za mnou Draco, ale už nebyl tak milý jako tenkrát v knihovně. Přišel si rýpnout. ,,Pottere, už jsi slyšel o famfrpálovém zápasu, Nebelvír proti Zmijozelu? Už se těším jak chytnu zlatonku a nakopu ti prdel.'' Řekl a ušklíbl se.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,To těžko Malfoyi'' byla pravda, že mu famfrpál šel, snad i lépe nežli mně, ale musel jsem mu to vytknout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Takže pane Pottere, řeknete nám co jsme se učili v minulé hodině?" Snape si hledal další důvod k tomu, aby na mě mohl být celý přístí týden rozzuřený. Věděl, že jsem nedával pozor a neměl jsem ani zdání co jsme probírali.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Ummm... Už jsem to pozapomněl,pane profesore.'' Odpověděl jsem mu a nervózně jsem si přejel rukou ve svých černých rozcuchaných vlasech.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kapitola 3.- Famfrpálový zápas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Už tady byl ten den, kterého jsem se nemohl dočkat. Zápas proti Nebelvíru. Byl jsem nadšený, že opět uvidím Harryho, jak se snaží chytit zlatonku a vyhrát. Chvíle s ním pro mě byly jedny z nejdůležitějších. Z mého přemýšlení mě vyrušila Pansy. ,,Ahoj Draco, dneska ti budu fandit. Ale to ani nemusím, protože jsi tak skvělý, že to ani není potřeba.'' Nenáviděl jsem, jak se se mnou snažila flirtovat. Nemohl jsem jí však říct že jsem na kluky a ještě k tomu že miluju zrovna Harryho Pottera. To v žádném případě. Nesmí se o tom dozvědět můj otec. Nesnášel by mě za to. Bojím se, že by se mě zřekl. Matka by mě možná podpořila, ale stejně by nakonec stála za mým otcem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Jo, Pansy, já vím.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,No jo, já zapomněla že má pán ego až do nebes'' Řekla Pansy a zasmála se.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Crabbe, Goyle jdeme.'' Zavelel jsem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,A kam?'' Zeptal se Goyle s plnou pusou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Já se jdu připravit na famfrpál a vy jsi stoupnete hned do první řady abyste mi mohli porádně fandit'' Zavtipkoval jsem. Ale myslím že to mí dva kamarádi nepochopili. Spíš tak trochu se strachem kývali hlavou na znamení souhlasu. To jsem tak strašný, že se mě bojí i mí vlastní přátelé??Už jsem nad tím radši nepřemýšlel, protože mě trochu i mrzelo, že mám kamarády jen kvůli tomu, že se bojí mé přátelství odmítnout, ale co... Přece mi nezáleží na těch dvou, co se umí jedině cpát. Měli by být rádi, že mají tu čest se se mnou přátelit. Stejně jako měl dříve šanci Harry, který však mou nabídku odmítl. No dobře, přiznávám, že jsem se hned nemusel navážet do jeho kamaráda, ale je to přece Weasley a já mám tu krutost po matce. Už to mám prostě v krvi. V tu chvíli mě ale napadlo, že jsem už dlouhou dobu nenapsal Harrymu. Rychle jsem si vzal kus papíru a vypsal jsem mu všechny své pocity. Poslal jsem mu dopis a šel jsem za svými přáteli, jestli je tak vůbec mužů nazvat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hned jak jsem si všiml dopisu na mé posteli, bez váhání jsem si sedl a začal jsem si číst slova která mi po přečtení vykouzlila úsměv na tváři.:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Můj Harry,</p>
<p>Ani nevíš jak jsem rád za tvé rozhodnutí. Mám pro tebe jednu nápovědu. Nejsem v Nebelvíru ani v Mrzimoru. Snad ti to aspoň trochu napoví. Dnes ti budu fandit ;). Jsem rád že tě opět uvidím. Poslední dobou mi přijde že mil přátelé mě vnímají jiného, než jsem. Nevím proč tomu tak je, ale je mi to i docela líto. Přál bych si abych mohl být sám sebou, a ne tím, kým musím být. To teď ale neřešme. Mám pro tebe jednu důležitou otázku. Nejdřív popřemýšlej nad tím kdo si myslíš že jsem a pak prosím odpověz. Dneska po zápasu na astronomické věži? Doufám že mě stále budeš mít aspoň trochu rád po tom, co zjistíš kdo jsem. - Ten co tě nadevše miluje</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chvíli jsem se rozplýval nad dopisem a až pak jsem začal přemýšlet nad nápovědou. Zmijozel nebo Havraspár? Určitě to byl někdo z Havraspáru. Pravda byla, že jsem moc lidí v Havraspáru neznal, protože jsme se spolu moc nebavili. Ačkoli jsem nepřišel na to o koho by se mohlo jednat, odepsal jsem na dopis: Dnes po zápase ;) -Harry &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Tak už běž ,Harry. Budeme ti fandit'' Řekla Hermiona s radostně.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Jo, drž se ,Harry'' Přidal se k bovzbuzování Ron. Byli tak nadšení. Zato já jsem dnes skoro nikoho nevnímal. Chtěl jsem, aby už byl konec zápasu. Byl jsem celý den myšlenkami mimo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Do toho!'' Řvali žáci všech kolejí a dokonce i nějací učitelé, kteří se nemohli udržet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chvíli jsem jentak pozoroval ostatní jak hrají a najednou mi něco něžně šťouchlo do nosu. Byla to zlatonka, tak jsem za ní hned vyrazil. Po pár vteřinách si jí všiml i Draco, takže jsme za ní letěli oba. Už jsem po ní sahal a vtom jsem do někoho vrazil. Než jsem se stihl ohlédnout, Draco už ležel na zemi v bezvědomí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Co jsem to jen provedl?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jelikož jsem si to hrozně vyčítal, tak jsem plánoval za ním jít po schůzce s mým ctitelem. Pak mi ale přišel dopis</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milý Harry,</p>
<p>Moooc mě to mrzí, ale dnes se bohužel setkat nemůžeme. Vysvětlím ti to jindy, nebo ti to možná i dojde. No, já zapomněl že jsi Harry Potter, takže ti to stejně nedojde :D -Ten komu je to moc líto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Dobře'' Povzdychl jsem si. Tak zajdu jen za tím Malfoyem na ošetřovnu. Snad mu tam nebudu až tak moc vadit a nebude zas tolik naštvaný.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Když jsem přišel na ošetřovnu, Draco spal. Sedl jsem si na křeslo vedle jeho lůžka a chvíli jsem ho pozoroval jak spí. Asi po pěti minutách se vzbudil a trochu se lekl, když me uviděl. Ale překvapilo mě, že mi hned nezačal nadávat a nekřičel na mě. Jen bezmocným hlasem řekl: ,,Co se stalo?''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>,,Víš, hráli jsme famfrpál a já do tebe omylem vrazil a ty jsi spadl na zem a teď tady kvůli mě ležíš."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slyšel jsem dveře a do nich vcházel Harry. Začal jsem předstírat, že spím.</p>
<p>Harry si to moc vyčítal. Jak moc bych mu chtěl říct, co k němu cítím a obejmout ho. Už jenom ta představa mě donutila se usmát. Ale zároveň ve mě vyvolala strach, že mě Harry doopravdy nemiloval, a že mě měl radši, když jsme si jen posílali dopisy. I když, kdyby mě až tak moc nenáviděl, tak by za mnou ani nechodil, ne?</p>
<p>Nebo mě přišel navštívit jen kvůli výčitkám svědomí?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>